This Could Be Forever
by GraceThePrettyLittleLiar
Summary: ON INDEFINATE HIATUS. AU. The girls have all finally gotten over what A put them through in High School, and are grown up with their own partners and families; but with growing up comes different responsibilities. The young women know that family comes first and they are ready to move on from A and focus completely on looking after their families. Mainly Spoby/But Haleb & Ezria :)
1. Chapter 1

She stepped out of the comfort and warmth of the house and into the crisp, cool winter air; her heeled grey suede boots tapping against the recently cleaned front steps. Spencer's dark brown wavy locks blew behind her as she made her way down the short, white, gravelled pathway that in summer was lined by neatly pruned rose bushes. To the right was the slightly longer newly lain concrete driveway that housed her own Mercedes and Toby's practically ancient brown Chevy truck that he insisted on keeping for 'sentimental reasons'. Swinging open the black wrought iron gate, she stepped out onto the street and started towards the collection of cafes, high class boutiques and restaurants at the heart of Rosewood.

Spencer stopped and tilted her head to the right as she turned to face the grand old DiLaurentis house. She smiled sadly as she thought back to all the times she and her friends had spent there when they were in High School; gossiping about boys, trying on each other's clothes and just revelling in the simplicity of life. That was, before Ali went missing.

She was jolted out of her memories by the buzzing of her phone, indicating that she had an incoming call. 'Hey, Ar.' she spoke into the phone, using her best friend's fond nickname, 'Spence? Hey how far away are you? Hanna's getting impatient,' came the reply over Spencer's iPhone.

'Erm... 5?' Spencer said, glancing at her watch, 'I just left home sorry, Charlie has the stomach bug so Toby offered to stay home and watch her.' she turned away from the DiLaurentis' house as Aria said a quick goodbye, and continued walking towards the Grille where Hanna, Emily and Aria were no doubt waiting at their usual table.

She supposed it was a bit silly; 4 grown women with their own families and husbands (or wife, in Emily's case) to tend to, meeting daily for lunch, but how could they not? After everything they had been through together in High School; Ali's disappearance and later on the discovery of her death, the _Jenna Thing_... and of course, A; The anonymous person who had threatened and bullied them over text and email for years. No, some things you just don't forget.

After a few more minutes of walking, she turned into the doorstep of the Grille; one of Rosewood's most popular restaurants. Spencer smoothed down her blue Burberry coat and entered the restaurant, the little bell above the door chiming cheerfully. 'Spence! Spencer, hey we're over here!' came a chirpy voice from the back of the Grille. Spencer rolled her eyes good naturedly, Hanna would always be the same loud, painfully oblivious but sweet person she'd been back in their teenage years.

'Hey guys – thank you _Hanna, _for that subtle reminder that you _were _in fact in the room,' Spencer greeted, while gracefully slipping into the empty chair next to Emily, who squeezed her hand as a way of saying hello. 'Geez, sorry Spence, but it's not like you to be 'unpunctual'' Hanna said in a perfect imitation of Veronica Hastings voice, getting the slightly snobby tone of Spencer's mothers voice spot on.

The 4 old friends giggled together for a minute before the waiter arrived to take their orders. Spencer and Aria both ordered the chicken-free penne pasta, and Emily and Hanna each ordered a different variation of salad. 'Okay, Han. I know why _I'm _getting salad,' Emily began, referring to her job as a swim coach, 'but why are _you?' _she asked, looking doubtfully at Hanna. 'I need to lose weight.' Hanna stated bluntly, 'since Ollie was born, I haven't been working on loosing the weight, so I need to start now,' she finished, patting her pancake flat stomach determinedly. Aria, Spencer and Emily all stared at Hanna, who, despite what she thought of herself, was almost _too _slim. 'Hanna! You look gorgeous, you don't have an _ounce_ of fat on you,' Aria said with a frown on her face, 'Seriously Han, Aria's right. If anything, you need to _gain _weight,' Spencer added, a serious look on her face, 'Order a side as well, I'll share with you,' she said.

'Oh fine,' Hanna gave in, 'I _will _be really hungry if all I eat is lettuce.' she said, immediately waving over a waiter, 'Um hi, I'd like to add to my order 3 portions of cheese fries please?' Hanna requested, patiently waiting as the waiter jotted down her added order and left. 'Um, Han... 3 orders of cheese fries?' Aria asked doubtfully, 'Really?' Emily chimed in. 'Guys! There not _all _for me! I'll take 2 portions home for Caleb and Sophie.' Hanna explained, 'God, I'm not _that _greedy,' she mumbled darkly.

'How _is _the husband?' Spencer asked, a grin on her face, glad to leave the subject of Hanna's imaginary weight problems. 'Caleb is fine, thank you very much,' Hanna answered simply. 'Just fine? We don't get any details?!' Spencer and Aria pouted in unison. 'About what..?' Hanna replied slowly. The others all looked with disbelief at the blonde, who was twirling a curl of her hair absently, 'Hanna! You guys had your 3 year anniversary yesterday! And even though it's not exactly a massive milestone, we want to know how it went!' Emily exclaimed, exasperated with Hanna and her mysterious ways.

'Oh, that!' Hanna said breezily, trying, but not successfully, to hide her enthusiasm to share. 'And...?!' they all asked eagerly. 'Ohmygosh you guys! It was so beautiful!' Hanna burst out, 'Caleb left Sophie and Ollie at his mum's house and then he set up a candlelight dinner with romantic music and a home cooked meal with a French theme and it was so great! All of it, it was just... magical..' Hanna said happily, a faraway smile on her face. 'And you liked it?!' Aria pressed.

'Well, on the whole it was great and the chicken was really nice but the vegetables were a bit dry and burnt bu-' Hanna was cut off quickly by Aria, 'Hanna! Not the food, just the whole thing!' Aria cried, laughing at Hanna's serious expression over her complaints of the food.

'Oh, right... no, no, it was so beautiful and I absolutely loved it. I can tell he really put a lot of thought into it...' Hanna said, smiling happily. Spencer, Emily and Aria all laughed at the dopey look on Hanna's face, 'Well I'm glad, Han.' Emily said warmly, leaning back a little in her seat to allow the waiter to slide her dish in front of her. As Spencer, Emily and Aria picked up their forks, Hanna opted for the spoon lying next to her folded napkin, 'Why are there no damn mirrors in this place?' she asked indignantly, 'Do I really have to go _all _the way to the bathroom just to check my hair?' Hanna mulled to herself. Aria stifled a giggle as Hanna began to examine her hair in the tiny reflective surface of the silver spoon, seemingly unaware of the others watching her amusedly. 'I'm thinking about getting extensions...' she said in a neutral tone, 'I wish I hadn't chopped off all my hair. Now I can't wear berets and pretend they're only there to keep my hair in control,' Hanna sighed. Spencer raised her eyebrows and reached up to pat down her own styled chestnut waves and check that the wind hadn't made them _too _unruly.

'Oh god...' Hanna whispered suddenly, recognising something behind her in the distorted imagery of the spoon. The sound of footsteps moving towards them sent their 4 heads whirling round. The person stopped almost right behind Spencer's chair and rested their hands on the carved wood of her chair.

'Hello Spencer.' Wren said placidly.


	2. Chapter 2

'Wren?!' Spencer choked down the spoonful of pasta that she had just put in her mouth, 'what are you doing in Rosewood?!' she asked, shocked; the last time she had seen Wren, things hadn't ended well. She was sitting facing away from him, unsure if she would be able to meet his eyes. Emily, Aria and Hanna just sat there, stunned looks on their faces, the plates of gradually cooling food completely forgotten. 'I came to see my favourite girl,' he said easily, a winning smile on his face, 'You, Spence.' he justified, moving one of his hands down to rest on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer visibly stiffened at this sudden display of affection, obviously uncomfortable. 'Um, Wren? I think she meant, what are you _doing _here? As I'm sure we all remember, you guys ended things a long time ago... for obvious reasons,' Emily said slowly, discomfort clear on her face as she tried to justify what Spencer meant. Wren chuckled, and slid his hand further down Spencer's back till it rested on her lower back. Spencer's eyes shot open further and she squirmed a little in her seat. Wren left his hand where it was, oblivious to how awkward Spencer was feeling.

'I came back, because I wanted to talk to you... Spencer, about us.' He said earnestly. The girls all exchanged confused glances at his statement, 'Us? There is no us, Wren.' Spencer said slowly, standing up and dislodging his hand, 'there hasn't been for a long time.' She finished, looking him in the eyes. He frowned and she saw him roll back his shoulders, as if he were preparing for a struggle.

'Can I talk to you, Spencer? Outside, please?' he asked, reaching out to touch her hand. Spencer sighed and grabbed her purse from the table, moving to the side to get him to move his hand from hers; he got the message and smiled a little at Emily and the girls and motioned for Spencer to follow him outside. She exchanged a quick glance with the others as if to let them know that she was okay and followed Wren outside, back into the cold.

'Spence, there _is _an us. We were going to get married, remember?' he said, stopping outside a Shoe boutique next to the Grille. 'Yes, we were; but we didn't.' Spencer replied, frowning at him, '_I'm_ married now. To Toby, and I love him - With all my heart. We have kids, Wren. I don't really know what you thought you would accomplish by coming here. We broke up 6 years ago for goodness sake!' she told him, her voice rising at the end in frustration. Who on earth did Wren think he was? 'Spence, I regret everything. Everything I did! I'm sorry for hurting you, for making you promises that I didn't keep, but you must know, I had a _lot _going on in my life then, it's different now, I can settle down and be a real husband.' He pleaded.

'Yes, and that's great Wren. You _can _be a husband – but not mine.' She said, tightening her coat around her when a sudden gust of cold wind blew past them and the thunder clouds in the sky rumbled. Wren unzipped his own down jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, his hands lingering around her shoulders. 'Thanks,' Spencer croaked out, the gesture reminding her of the time she first realised she loved Toby. _Toby. _Her kind, caring husband, who was, not that it mattered, extremely good looking. Toby, who had offered to stay at home looking after their sickly daughter so that _she _could go out and see the girls.

Toby. The one man she loved the most in the world.

'Wren? I have to go now,' she said slowly, taking a step backwards away from him. 'Okay, but just so you know, Spence?' he said slowly, 'I never stopped loving you.' She stopped walking away from him and just stood there, and watched his departing figure. What? 'Wren!' she called after him, taking a step forwards. He turned round and looked at her eagerly, as if she was about to confess that she herself loved him, 'I have your jacket!' she said, and softened her eyes as she saw his enthusiastic expression turn downcast. 'Keep it, you can give it to me next time you see me,' he said, shouting over the wailing gales. 'Next time?' she frowned, there wouldn't _be _a next time, would there?

'That's right; I'm moving to Rosewood.'

* * *

><p>As soon as Wren had confessed to his moving to Rosewood; where she <em>and <em>Toby lived, Spencer had spun round and ran the whole way home, not worrying about how much her new Tory Burch boots would suffer. She had sent a quick text to Hanna, Aria and Emily saying that she had to rush home and for them to continue with their meals.

As she made her way up the driveway to the house, she imagined the problems of living in the same town as Wren. Despite Toby's many qualities, he had always had a jealous streak, whether it was a hormonal teenage boy or a grown man looking to 'get some' he was fiercely overprotective of Spencer and there was no doubt in her mind that he would let Wren anywhere near Spencer without at least setting him straight about the 'boundaries' between him and Spencer.

Spencer took the few steps up to the front door in her stride and stopped at the glossy red door to rummage in her handbag for her keys. Digging her hand into the depths of the bag she pulled out the set of jingling keys and twisted them into the silver lock embedded in the door. She pushed the door in as the key clicked turning in the door. 'Toby?' she called into the house, 'Are you home?' Spencer pulled her key out of the lock and pushed the door to a close from the inside, making sure it was locked completely before she moved further into the house. The sound of someone bounding down the stairs brought her attention round from the door. 'Spence! Hey,' Toby greeted, a wide grin on his face. She returned the smile and leapt into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck and burrowing her face in the crook of his shoulder and inhaling his Toby scent. 'Hey,' she said softly, before pressing her lips to his. He eagerly kissed her back, moving his hands up her back and into her hair, tangling his fingers in her brown curls. She wrapped her legs around his lean waist and he moved towards the wall, pushing Spencer against it while he trailed his lips down her neck. 'Ew Mum, Dad! PDA is _not _appreciated in this household!' came a disgusted voice from behind the couple.

'Rosie! Gosh um... how are you sweetie? Did you have a nice time at the mall?' Spencer asked her eldest daughter, breaking away from Toby. 'Uh, yeah, yeah, it was great... God, the sales were amazing. I brought like, 5 pairs of boots from Saks,' Rosie answered while furiously tapping away on her iPhone, 'Oh, Dad? Charlie wants to know if you can bring her lemonade; I don't know why she would even _want _to put that much sugar in her body, it's just not healthy.' Rosie said in a haughty voice – despite being very much Spencer's child; her fierce desire to win everything and her competitiveness confirmed that, Rosie also had a number of her Auntie Hanna's personality traits and beliefs.

Spencer and Toby chuckled at their 14 year olds strong opinion over a simple glass of soda, 'Oh let her be, Rosie Posie,' Toby told her, using the nickname they had been using for her since she was 4, 'she's sick so I think she can all be allowed to indulge a little – if you call lemonade 'indulging'' he said with a grin, before bolting off to the kitchen to avoid the snarky comment that he was sure Rosie would deliver. 'It's called _'_watching your weight'! _Dad,' _Rosie called into the kitchen, before pulling her oversized Prada tote off her shoulder and bringing out her keys.

'Mom, look. Issy and I went to that new photo booth place in the mall today, and we got a photo put into a key ring frame for each of us! Isn't it totally cool?' Rosie jangled her set of keys in front of her mother's face, showing her the metal loop that had a metallic pink frame hanging on it, a picture of two grinning teenage girls in it. Spencer smiled as she studied the picture – Issy; Rosie's best friend was the splitting image of her mother. She had Aria's dark brown (Almost black) hair and elfish features; however, she had inherited Ezra's blue eyes. It was probably pure coincidence that the two teenager's mothers were best friends, but Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer had always fantasised about their children being best friends, so Issy and Rosie had probably had a little help finding each other from their parents.

'It's very pretty Rosie,' she smiled at her, thinking of her _own _miniature picture frames on her keys; one of her, Toby, Charlie and Rosie, and the other of Hanna, Aria, Emily and herself. Like mother like daughter, Spencer thought to herself.

Rosie grinned and threw the keys back in her bag, 'I'm gonna go upstairs and bring down the stuff I brought to show you,' she said before dashing upstairs to her bedroom. Spencer smiled softly in answer and suddenly remembered her dilemma; Wren. How was she supposed to tell Toby that the man she was once engaged to was moving to Rosewood – and oh yeah, he still loves me. She knew Toby well enough to know that the news would not fall on deaf ears and that he would probably have a silent tantrum and then storm off to 'deal' with Wren.

The best idea, she thought to herself, would be to get it over and done with quickly, and then let Toby know that she herself had no feelings whatsoever towards Wren. She moved into the kitchen, and watched as Toby, oblivious to her eyes, rummaged through the spice rack. She cleared her throat quietly and his head shot up, his face relaxing and his mouth grinning when he saw her perched on one of the shiny red barstools behind the white, marble granite island in the middle of the kitchen.

'Has Rosie shown you her many _fabulous _new purchases?' he said drily, mocking the voice that their daughter would no doubt use to describe the things she had brought that day. 'Nope,' Spencer said, staring at the fruit bowls contents to divert her from looking at Toby's face. 'Wonder whose credit card _today's shopping _is going on,' he mused aloud. Despite the parents actually giving their daughter a credit card, she said that she didn't see the point in using it, as the money did in fact, end up coming from their own bank account.

'Toby? I have to tell you something...' Spencer started, deciding to beat round the bush and say it already. 'Mm...' he replied absently, shaking in some curry powder to the dish he was in the middle of making.

'Wren's moving to Rosewood.' She choked out.


	3. Chapter 3

'Excuse me?' Toby said quietly, 'I'm sorry, I must have misheard. I thought you said that _Wren_ was moving to Rosewood.' He finished; his voice dangerously low. Spencer pursed her lips and frowned, 'Toby... look, I know what you must be thinking... but...' she said slowly, moving around the marble counter and towards her glaring husband cautiously.

'Spencer.' Toby said, turning away from the bubbling pot on the stove, 'last time you saw Wren, you were engaged... to him. And if memory serves me right, he was _not _the one who called off the engagement. It was you; so it's very clear that he is going to pursue you and try and _ruin _our marriage.' He said; his eyes darkening by the second, a clear sign that he was furious.

Spencer swallowed and tried to find the right words, Toby's growing anger not making it easy, 'Hey... you know you're the only one for me. Wren means nothing anymore,' she said softly, tentatively stepping closer to him and placing her hand on his forearm, tilting her head upwards to look him in the eye.

Toby smiled gently at her and put his arms around her, drawing her closer, 'You better _hope _I'm the only one for you,' he said cheekily, kissing her softly on the forehead. She smiled and reached up, rubbing her nose against his; a gesture they had continued doing since they were teenagers. 'We'll talk more about this later, okay?' he said firmly, breaking away from Spencer, 'but right _now, _I need to work on dinner.' Toby said, turning back towards the nearly overflowing pot, and looking doubtfully at it, 'Seeing as _you _decided that once a week I would have to make dinner.'

She giggled and went up on her tiptoes, peering over his muscled shoulder at the stove, 'Mm... Speaking of dinner, what _is _that your slaving over?' she asked, wrinkling her nose and poking his shoulder. He chuckled and ran his left hand through his hair, 'It was meant to be pasta... but I think your little bombshell distracted me for too long, so now it's more like... a big ball of, pale stuff...' he frowned, poking the contents of the pot with the end of a wooden spoon.

He turned round to face his wife and placed the spoon on the counter with a sigh.

'Pizza?' she asked, struggling to contain her laughter at his dejected expression.

'Pizza.'

* * *

><p>'Dad?' Charlie, Spencer and Toby's youngest daughter began, 'As much as I love Pizza, especially when I'm feeling sick... weren't you meant to be making dinner tonight?' she asked, swallowing her bite of Margarita pizza. Toby and Spencer exchanged a glance, small smiles evident on their faces, 'Yes, well... my original plans for food didn't really work out Charlie... so we improvised,' Toby grinned at his wife, before picking up a piece of pizza and shovelling it into his mouth.<p>

Rosie, who had up until then sat quietly texting, raised her eyebrows, 'Of course, Daddy.' She said sweetly, looking up from her screen and delicately picking off the ham from the lone piece of pizza on her plate. 'Anyway, do we have any plans for tomorrow?' Rosie asked with a neutral expression, 'Family time, I suppose?' she stated, taking a small bite of the tomato paste covered disc.

Toby cleared his throat and glanced over at Spencer before turning back to look at his daughters, 'Actually, Hanna called when you were picking up the pizza, Spence, and she invited us and Ezra, Aria, Luke and Issy round for a barbecue lunch. I told her we'd be there,' he said, looking round the table for approval. Spencer nodded and moved backwards in her chair, standing up as the wooden legs of the brown leather chair scraped on the grey stone tiled dining room floor. 'Sure,' she said, grabbing hers and Charlie's empty plates and bringing them over to the dishwasher, slipping them neatly inside.

'Sweet.' Rosie said, putting the remainder of her pizza back on the plate and leaning back in her chair, her attention drawn back to the lit screen of her phone, 'If Issy's gonna be there I'm totally game. Plus, I'll get to see Ollie,' she said, her face lighting up at the thought of getting to play with Hanna's 1 year old son. 'Charlie?' Rosie raised her eyes at her 11 year old sister, who was in the process of collecting the now empty pizza boxes from the table and moving them over to one of the stainless steel bins. 'Of course,' Charlotte said grinning, 'Sophie will be there right?' she said aloud, looking to her parents for confirmation.

Toby smiled at his youngest daughter, 'She will,' he told Charlie, before standing up and pushing in his chair. Toby picked up his own plate and Rosie's and took them over to where Spencer was rummaging in the draw under the sink. His wife straightened up and automatically took them from his hands and placed them in the dishwasher among the other dirty dishes, before slipping in a powder tablet and turning on the machine; sighing in content when the soft whirring noise began.

She closed her eyes for a second, yawning quickly. 'Okay, Charlie? Bed time in 10; you need to get changed and brush your teeth sweetie,' She held up her hand quickly in dismissal of the reluctant comment that she was sure Charlotte would have, 'No excuses Charlie!' she laughed at her daughters frown, 'You were sick today, and if you want to be all better tomorrow you need to get an early night. Okay?' she said, walking over to her youngest daughter and ruffling her shoulder length, wavy light brown hair; before pushing her gently towards the open door leading into the hallway, and eventually the stairs.

Toby moved silently to behind Spencer and placed his hands on her shoulders easily, ducking his head to plant a kiss in her hair, his hands gently massaging her shoulders. 'You feel tense,' he whispered in her ear, 'I think you need to go to sleep as well,' he chuckled lightly, trailing his hands down her back and wrapped his muscled arms around her slender waist.

He felt Spencer relax into him and lean in slightly, resting the majority of her weight on him. He smiled softly and loosened his grip on her slightly, 'Rosie, I think you need to finish with your phone for the night, okay?' he said, laughing at his eldest daughters annoyed expression at the prospect of parting with her beloved phone, 'Now,' he pressed, making sure Spencer was self supported before moving away from behind her and towards Rosie, gesturing at the hallway that Charlie had just before exited through.

Rosie sighed and clicked off her phone, standing up noisily and moving out of the open dining room, kitchen area. Spencer picked up her own phone from the counter and pocketed it, moving to stand next to Toby, resting her head on his shoulder on an angle, breathing in his familiar smell. 'I'm not actually going to sleep _yet_,' Rosie called from the stairs, 'I'll be in my room watching TV.' she said, noisily clomping up the stairs.

'God she's a character, isn't she?' Spencer chuckled darkly, looking at Toby fondly. 'She certainly is,' Toby agreed, smiling gently at Spencer's exhausted expression. 'Come on, I wasn't joking when I said you needed to go to bed, you look really tired Spence,' he said firmly, 'I'll make sure the kitchen's tidy, you go upstairs and get ready for bed.' He ordered, running one of his hands through his wife's hair, evoking a contented sigh from Spencer.

'Go!' he laughed, manoeuvring Spencer towards the door. 'I can't _walk_,' she complained, 'I'm too _tired_,' she frowned, reaching towards Toby, 'Carry me?' Spencer pleaded, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 'Your such a _child_,' he laughed, smiling at Spencer. 'You love me anyway,' she yawned, stretching her arms up to twine them around his neck as he swiftly picked her up bridal style, 'It gives you an excuse to show off those muscles of yours,' she grinned faintly.

Toby chuckled softly and buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing her gently, before moving forwards and walking up the stairs easily; even _with_ Spencer half asleep in his arms. He came to the first landing and passed the study, the guest bedroom and bathroom and the kids lounge, checking that his work desktop was shut down on the way up the next few steps, to where Charlie and Rosie's bedrooms and bathrooms were, as well as the linen cupboard. Stopping briefly outside Charlie's room, he made sure that she was in bed, ready to be tucked in. Rosie's door was of course shut, and he knocked once before opening the door.

His eldest child was sitting close legged on the red suede armchair next to her bookcase with her laptop on her folded knees and headphones in; oblivious to her father checking in. Spencer stifled a laugh at Rosie's infatuated expression at the screen and buried her face in Toby's neck as he closed the door. He moved easily up the second flight of the houses hallway to the master bedroom, with its adjoining ensuite and walk in wardrobe.

'Spence, do you want to say goodnight to the girls?' Toby asked as they entered their room, 'Because I don't think that I carrying you in to their rooms would be the _best _example to set our 11 and 15 year old daughters,' he mused, setting Spencer down on the king sized bed and walking over to the large floor to ceiling window that covered one entire wall, and drawing across the cream and red drapes.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Spencer flop back on the bed and curl up on his side of the bed, 'Uhhh... I would...' she groaned, closing her eyes, 'but I'm just too... tired...' she trailed off. Toby smiled at her exhausted expression, and switched on their bedside table lamps; pressing a kiss to her forehead, 'I'll be back in a minute, Spence; I'll say goodnight to Rosie and Charlie for you, okay?' he said quietly, exiting the room on his tiptoes, trying not to interrupt a now sleeping Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone :)**

**So sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while! I've realised that there is never going to be a permanent time that I can say that I will ALWAYS update on. So I'm going to make the promise that I will just post new chapters whenever I CAN find the time! Sorry, I know that'll be really annoying, but... it's just the way it works for me! Sorry :)**

**You might have noticed that I've changed the Story note (What the story's about) and that there will no longer really be any HUGE problems for them (i.e. Jackie coming back and interfering with Ezria) as I just realised that I personally don't like those stories and that I'd like to see a story with just them with their families and going through the everyday problems!**

**I'm really sorry if that's not the kind of story that you'd like, but if I get any requests for those, I'll write some oneshots on that? Possibly if that works!**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Thanks for reading! :) x **

* * *

><p>'Toby Cavanaugh. I swear to <em>god, <em>if you don't get rid of that _stupid _alarm – I'm packing my bags and leaving you.' Spencer groaned, tossing round in their bed to slap her husband on his bare chest. Toby laughed, his eyes still closed, as he fumbled around on his bedside table for his alarm clock, finding the 'off' button and tapping it hard; until the obnoxious beeping stopped. 'What about the children?' he asked playfully, turning round to face his frowning wife who had her eyes half open, an annoyed expression on her face. 'I'll take them with me.' Spencer said shortly, 'Far, _far _away from your alarm clock.' She added, rolling onto her side so that she was spooned against Toby's rock hard chest.

'Oh no you don't!' Toby said, grinning and quickly rolling her back over so that she lay looking up at the ceiling. Spencer sighed and closed her eyes. Toby grinned again and adjusted himself so that he was positioned on all fours above Spencer. He brushed his lips against her forehead lightly and trailed his face down hers, inhaling her smell. Spencer smiled, her eyes still closed, and relaxed into the sheets and pillows. Toby nuzzled his face into her neck and paused before gently biting her neck.

'Oh!' Spencer gasped, her eyes flying open as she craned her neck upwards to meet Toby's lips; greedily attacking him with her mouth. He smiled against her mouth and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, before leaning further into her, pressing her back into the bed. Spencer moaned against his mouth as he rubbed his pelvis against hers and deepened the kiss, pulling his hips down onto her, winding her legs around his clothed waist and tangling her hands into his messy hair, swiftly tugging on the ends.

Toby groaned and reluctantly pulled away; turned on enough as it was. She frowned and tried to regain contact, but he gently untangled her legs from his waist and sat up next to her – swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. 'Spence, come on. Up you get. We need to be at Hanna and Caleb's in an hour and a half,' he turned to face his wife, who was trying to smother her face in a pillow; obviously not ready to face the outside world. Toby chuckled and leaned over Spencer, grabbing the pillow and moving it onto his side of the bed; before taking her hand and pulling her up and out of bed. 'Plus, you told Charlie she could have a smoothie for breakfast; and last time I checked, Rosie had hidden the blender somewhere in the kitchen to stop _you _from making vegetable puree in it.' Toby told her, gesturing towards the hallway.

'Argh,' Spencer made an ungainly sound deep in her throat and stuck her tongue out at Toby. 'You suck,' she grinned childishly and dashed down the hallway, poking her head in Charlie's open door, 'Wakey wakey Charlie!' she sung into the room, 'We have to be out of the house in an hour, sweetie.' She said, before removing herself from the room and jolting down the flights of stairs into the main hallway leading to the front door. The home phone that sat on the glossy white wooden cabinet against the wall by the door flashed green, indicating that there was an unheard voicemail. Spencer checked the number and immediately recognised Wren's number from the many times he had rung when she had called off the engagement. She frowned and quickly pressed 'delete'; she had nothing to say to him, so there was no point in causing an argument with Toby about it.

Hearing Toby bounding down the stairs behind her, she grinned, 'You'll never catch me!' she giggled, putting Wren at the back of her mind and dashing into the kitchen, quickly moving behind the marble island. She turned around to glance at the clock that hung on the wall above the window that looked out on to the large, well groomed garden and checked how much more time they had until they had to leave for Caleb and Hanna's house.

'Gotcha!' Toby shouted, wrapping his arms around her narrow waist from behind, and tightening his grip. Spencer laughed and leaned back slightly into him, revelling in the comfort of always knowing that Toby would be there for her. He bent his head easily and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, before letting go of her gently and turning to rummage in one of the cupboards built into the wall, no doubt looking for the blender. 'Tobes, you're never going to find it. Rosie is a _master _at hiding things,' she smiled wryly. Groaning in disbelief when he turned around with the blender; a grin on his face.

'You sure about that?' he asked cheekily, eyebrow raised.

* * *

><p>'Spence!' Hanna cheered, as she opened the door to hers and Caleb's enormous 3 story house; not that different to Spencers own, 'Toby, kids! Come in!' she grinned, stepping aside and gesturing into the hallway with a flourish. 'Toby? Caleb and Ezra are out the back with the steak and chicken, discussing 'manly' things,' Hanna giggled, before turning to Rosie and Charlie who were watching with amused smiles. 'My girls! Give your auntie Hanna a squeeze!' Hanna smiled, before wrapping her slim arms around them both and embracing them tightly in her signature Chanel scent. 'Hey Auntie Han,' Rosie grinned, 'are the twins outside?' she asked, referring to Issy and Luke; Aria and Ezra's children.<p>

'Hanna straightened her face and smiled brightly, 'Yep,' she said, 'Before you guys arrived, Luke was playing with Ollie and Issy was talking to Soph.' Hanna gently pushed Rosie and Charlie down the hallway and into the kitchen, where the smell of meat was gradually wafting into. 'Now,' she grinned and turned to face Toby and Spencer who were stifling laughs at Hanna's animated expression. 'How _are _my favourite lovebirds today?' she asked, grabbing each of their arms and tugging them through the house into the backyard.

'Planning anymore Spoby babies for us?' she added hopefully. 'Spoby babies?' Caleb asked doubtfully from behind Hanna, raising his eyebrows at Spencer and Toby who were chuckling at Hanna's indignant facial expression as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her own arms to her sides. Spencer laughed and absently twined her hand through Toby's, 'No more kiddies for us, Han. I think 2 are enough,' she grinned, looking at Toby for confirmation. He nodded in agreement and smiled at her, 'Definitely! Rosie and Charlie are all we need,' he said, a content look on his face.

'Han,' two voices from behind the four adults chorused, '_what _did we tell you about 'Spoby babies'?!' Aria and Emily laughed, grinning at them. Hanna sighed, 'That it was none of my business,' she mumbled, a guilty look on her face. 'Hey, Spence,' Emily greeted her warmly, as Spencer turned to hug her and Aria in turn, 'It's good you _finally _got here,' Aria grinned, 'Before Ezra ate all the food Hanna and Caleb put out,' she finished, squealing as a pair of lanky arms wrapped themselves around her hips.

'The way you talk about me, you would think you hated me,' Ezra laughed, nodding at Spencer and Toby in a hello. Aria laughed and turned around to plant a kiss on her husband's cheek, 'Of course not,' she smiled and glanced over his shoulder to where all of their children were sitting on the grass, hammock and the spare deck chairs they had tugged from the shed. 'They make an interesting looking group of kids don't they?' she chuckled, as Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Ezra turned to follow her gaze.

All 5 children were sitting/lying in various places on the freshly mown lawn; Rosie and Issy were talking happily on the hammock with each of their iPhone's glowing in their hands; Charlie and Sophie were lying on their backs on the grass a few metres away from Rosie and Issy, giggling at something, grins on their faces; and Luke was lounging in one of the deck chairs, iPhone to his ear and talking animatedly about something, a grin lighting up his boyish face. The adults laughed, as all of the kids eyes turned to face them, aware that 7 pairs of eyes had been looking at them.

Hanna cleared her throat, 'Lunch will be ready in 2 minutes, guys,' she smiled, 'So you might want to come and start serving yourselves the salads so you can eat the meat hot,' she said, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the glaring sun. All the kids nodded and stood up, walking back to the patio where the huge, recently polished, light brown, wooden outside table was laden with dishes of salads, potatoes, dressings and so on.

'Oh shit!' Caleb yelped, before dashing over to the barbecue and flipping over a piece of steak that was beginning to smoke with a pair of shiny tongs. 'It's okay!' he shouted, a relieved expression on his face, 'I _solved _the problem!' he grinned. 'Great,' Ezra chuckled, 'Now if you could just solve Global Warming, Water Pollution and Job Loss you could win a Nobel Piece Prize!' he cheered, making the others laugh at Caleb's expression. 'Hey, I'm not Superman!' Caleb said, mocking a serious look on his usually easy going features. 'Boys! Boys, no need to argue!' Hanna stepped in, a smile on her face. 'Now let's eat!' she instructed bossily, walking over to the table and sliding into one of the twined wrought iron seats that were each covered in plush cream pillows.

Spencer snorted, 'Okay, Queen Hanna,'.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick AN**

**Sorry! I know people hate these!**

**But what I've decided to do, is ask you (as the readers) to leave reviews on the stuff that you'd like to happen next in the story to the characters, like if you want them to have another get together, or if you want a chapter on mainly Ezria or Haleb... etc.**

**PLEASE leave anything at ALL that you'd like to see happen (If I'm comfortable with writing it!) - I'm looking at you people who want an entire story of Spoby sex!**

**As I want this FF to be stuff that the readers actually want to see/read!**

**I love you all for reading! Thanks so much :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

'Ez?' Aria called from the kitchen, 'Could you please grab the phone honey?' she asked, as her husband came walking into their families kitchen, 'I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment!' Aria grinned, nudging with her head down to where her hands were submerged in lukewarm soapy water in the large white marble sink at the counter. 'Sure,' he answered, smiling at her frustration as she tugged at the lever at the bottom of the sink, trying to make it give way and let out the water. 'You do know that we have a dishwasher?' he teased as he picked up the ringing phone from its station on the built-in wooden shelving unit in the wall.

Aria grimaced as a few droplets of water spurted out of the sink as she violently moved her hand and splashed her face, pouting as Ezra chuckled. 'Fitz residence,' he spoke happily into the phone, 'Hanna? Hey,' he said, as he moved over to where his wife was standing, looking proudly at the sink as the water gurgled and was sucked into the small draining hole. 'Uh, sure. I'll pass you on,' he said, bidding Hanna a quick goodbye and passing the phone to Aria; who hastily wiped her suds covered hands on her dark blue denim jeans and took the phone from Ezra.

'Han?' she asked, smiling softly as Ezra fondly played with a strand of her dark brown hair, twining it round his fingers. 'What is it that you need to ask me that you couldn't have asked me when we were at your house a mere hour ago?' she chuckled, swallowing a high pitched giggle as her husband tugged at the ends of her high ponytail and pressed a kiss to her neck, moving down her neck to her collarbone in a path of gentle kisses. Aria nodded and tried to look focused as she listened to whatever Hanna was saying, before quickly placing a palm against the speaker part of the phone, 'Stop!' she hissed, grinning at Ezra.

'Look, Han.' She started, 'I'm really sorry but I have to go now. Issy and Luke are arguing and Ezra doesn't have the balls to stop them. Yeah, love you too, byee,' she called into the phone before pressing end call and slapping Ezra on the chest; hard. He abruptly stopped his mission to cover her neck in kisses and spluttered, moving a hand to his chest, 'Ow!' he complained, 'Tha-that _hurt!' _he said, a shocked expression on his face as he stared at Aria; the strange combination of pain, shock, confusion and something close to humour marring his usually cheerful face.

Aria laughed and pulled him into a hug, burying her face in the crook of his neck, smiling, 'I'm sorry,' she said, biting her lip; 'want me to kiss it better?' she asked half joking. He nodded and she giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek. He laughed and kissed her on the forehead, 'All better!' he grinned.

* * *

><p>As the family of 4 sat in comfortable silence at the dining table, Aria and Ezra's son spoke up, 'Mom? Dad?' Luke started, putting down his knife and fork and leaning forwards in his seat slightly. 'Uh oh,' Issy giggled and poked her twin brother in shoulder with one finger, 'Why so serious?' she asked, grinning cheekily. Luke groaned and poked his tongue out at his sister, who pulled a face at him.<p>

'Actually,' he said, reaching over the table to grab one of his sisters wedges, 'I just wanted to know if I could go round to Ben's place tomorrow?' he asked, picking up his fork and stabbing it into a piece of lettuce, 'his parents are out for the night and he's allowed to have a few friends over,'. Issy snorted and clumsily concealed a giggle, before grabbing her phone from her pocket and beginning to furiously tap her fingers on the iPhone's now lit screen.

Aria and Ezra raised their eyebrows in almost perfect unison and turned their attention to their daughter – who, noticing that neither of her parents had replied to Luke's question, looked up questioningly at them. 'What?!' she asked almost indignantly, 'Oh, come _on,' _she drew out the last word sarcastically, before turning to look at her brother across the table with a sly grin on her face. 'A 'few friends' my ass,' she laughed, 'that's basically guy code for, 'I'll invite everyone on my contacts over and we can get wasted and hook up with randoms',' Issy explained to her parents, who were looking doubtfully at their daughter.

Ezra coughed uncomfortably, 'Um, Issy? Ben is a very nice boy, your mother and I like him and his family very much,' he started, glancing at Aria for confirmation. 'Luke, of course you can go,' Aria smiled at her son who smiled weakly back before shooting daggers at his sister and kicking her discreetly under the table, '_Thank _you,' he replied, grinning at both of his parents.

A sudden vibration from Issy's phone drew her attention away from her parents and back to her glowing phone screen. 'Oh, would you look at that!' she giggled, 'I'm invited as well!' she grinned, waving her phone in front of Luke's disgruntled face. 'Rosie scored us invites,' she said, before turning to her parents who were watching the siblings with fond looks of amusement on their faces. 'I _can _go, right Mommy? Daddy?' she asked sweetly, 'I mean, if Lukey can go...' she trailed off, an innocent look on her face.

'Sure sweetie,' Ezra said, smiling lovingly at his daughter, never being able to resist the puppy dog face she was able to automatically turn on to use to her advantage. Aria nodded in agreement, 'I'm sure Luke will keep an eye out for you, seeing as the people there will be his friends... and not _yours,'_ Aria said pointedly, a stern look on her face; knowing very well that her daughter had a tendency to turn on the charm and get all the attention.

'Oh don't worry,' Luke said, standing up and walking over to the dishwasher with his empty plate, 'I'll keep her in line.' He finished, poking his tongue out childishly at his sister, who scowled and grabbed her own plate, before moving to the sink and shoving her cutlery and plate at her brother's chest. 'Here.' She said, grinning slyly, 'You can clean up. Seeing as you're obviously _much _more responsible than me,' she said, before throwing a smile at her parents and leaving the room.

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes, before pulling open the dishwasher and placing his and Issy's plates in the bottom shelf. 'She's such a drama queen sometimes,' he said aloud, mock annoyance in his voice as he turned round to face his parents who were clearing away the table and looking at each other with amused expressions.

'You love her all the same,' Ezra chuckled, grinning as his son looked darkly at them. 'You guys suck!' he said, laughing now, 'I gotta go and get ready for tomorrow; I have football practise in the morning and Tom's picking me up really early,' he explained briefly, before waving his hand in dismissal, flashing a smile at his parents and exiting the dining room/kitchen through the same door his sister had recently vacated.

'Now who's the drama queen!?' his mother called after his retreating figure, a teasing smile on her face. 'Coffee?' Ezra asked her, snaking his arms around her waist.

'Mm... yes please,' she replied, sighing in contentment.

* * *

><p>'Isn't it funny?' Aria started, as she leant into her husband as they lay on the couch, their legs entwined; a black and white film playing on mute on the giant TV. 'That things go from being so hard, and then one day, everything gets better and all your problems disappear.' She said, briefly closing her eyes and revelling in the warmth.<p>

'Care to elaborate?' Ezra asked, nudging her side gently. 'I mean... in High School everything was so hard. Even waking up became a hard thing to do...' she mulled aloud, 'And then when they found out about... you know... everything got so much better.' She said earnestly, tilting her head back to look at her husband; a loving look on her face.

'I don't think I could ever thank you enough. For being there for me through it all; for being my shoulder to lean on... Thank you.' She said sweetly.

He smiled back at her gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

'Always.'

* * *

><p><strong>SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!<strong>

**I wrote it really quickly so that you knew I was still writing the story!**

**Love you all :) x**


End file.
